Previously, many types of paddle wheels have been used to provide a means for propelling a swimmer by manually rotating the paddles on the wheels. Many or most paddle wheels also provide floatation for the swimmer with inflatable wheels or floats having hinged paddles for added propulsion by folding backwards during the reverse sweep.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date1,777,749EguiluzOct. 7, 19302,416,471De ChappedelaineFeb. 25, 19473,580,213YuenMay 25, 19715,649,845FechtnerJul. 22, 1997
Eguiluz in U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,749 teaches a swimming apparatus that addresses three main fundamental purposes: a safety device for swimmers, an exercise device and an instructive device. The apparatus may be used to teach basic swimming and as an exercise device, and can be used to develop proper swimming strokes. The invention consists of a pair of floats and an intermediate crank shaft. The crank shaft has two crank arms and means to adjust the throw of the crank arms relative to each other for adapting the length of the apparatus to an individual swimmer. Each float consists of a buoyant member with paddles that are pivoted and spring-loaded to permit folding down during a backward movement of the paddle and yet are rigid during a forward sweep. The paddles are also removable for transportation and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,471 issued to De Chappedelaine is for a water sport device that acts as a sport game by using the cyclic movement of a swimmer's hands, and as a life saver since the device is buoyant. The invention consists of a pair of similarly-shaped inflatable floats in a sinuous form and a crankshaft that spaces the floats apart. Hand grips are rotatably mounted on the crankshaft and the floats are inflated with a hand air pump. The floats are made of a flexible air-tight and waterproof material such as rubber, rubberized fabric or flexible plastic, with an air valve provided for inflation.
Yuen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,213 discloses swimming paddles that consist of a shaft having opposite-extending offset portions at opposite ends, with each portion being connected to a corresponding flotation paddle. Straps secure the shaft rotatably to a swimmer. The swimmer manually rotates the shaft, thereby propelling him or her in the water. The paddles are lighter than water and act as floats, as well as assisting in propulsion. The paddle wheels have spaced-apart radially-extending vanes or paddles, and the horizontal shaft has offset arms. Additionally, to add to the utility of the invention the wheels can be inflatable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,845 of Fechtner is for a swimming paddle assembly having a long shaft with a rigid blade on each end. A pair of resilient flaps are attached to the leading edge of each blade, one on each side such that a swimmer pulls first on one side and then on the other.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Kuznetrzoff in U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,891, Huebner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,551, Eriksen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,894, Alonzo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,371 and Fechtner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,503.